KP FMA Crossover Introduction
by KPFanatic
Summary: This introduction is only to introduce us to Kim and Ron from Kim Possible & Edward and Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. More meaty content will start with chapter 1


Chapter 1

SAY WHAT?

"You want me to do what?" Ron asked as his eye brows about took flight and left his face. Kim, un-deterred by Ron's state of total disbelief, continued on towards Bueno Nacho.

"So not the drama," Kim said with a slight smile, "I saw how you handled yourself with Eric; you should use your fighting skills on our next mission. Besides," Kim added with a wry look and wink at Ron, "now that you're my boyfriend you should be protecting me!"

Blushing a bright crimson, Ron nervously giggled and added "Yeah, about that KP, you know I'm there for you, but I still don't fully understand how to control my Mystical Monkey Power."

"Well then, how about we call in some favors and take a trip to Japan?" Kim asked, with a sideways glance at her long time friend.

"Japan?" Ron asked blankly "Why would we go to Japan? Oh…" he said in a chagrined tone "to visit Yamanouchi, that's what you meant, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Kim stated, with a serious tone that wiped the smile from her face. "Where better a place to learn about the power than the place built by one who perfected it?

"Uh-huh Uh-huh!" came a response from somewhere around Ron's leg. Popping his bald little body out of Ron's pocket, Rufus nodded in agreement emphatically.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Kim," Ron replied with a smile of his own "we should go sometime soon since schools out for the summer. But for now," he continued, as a loud gurgling noise emanated from his mid section "we should get to Bueno Nacho! A guy could starve just standing around here."

"Alright," Kim relented as Ron caught up to her "lets go get some, um, what do you call it? Snackage?" Fixing Ron with a severe eye, all the while slipping her hand into his, she continued "But so help me Ronald Stoppable, if you get a grande sized chimmarito and gas me out you're going to see my kung fu unleash on you!"

Holding Kim's hand, stroking her smooth skin with his thumb, Ron chuckled softly at Kim's threat. With butterflies flying wildly through his stomach, Ron thought back on how the two had been best friends since preschool, and had been through a lot together. The whole dating scene was new to them. Ron had been afraid for a long time that dating would ruin their friendship, but by the way Kim was clasping his arm and resting her head on his shoulder, he could tell they were tighter now, more so than ever. A warmth that was rarely ever felt washed over Ron as he rested his head on Kim's, lost in the scent of her hair tickling his nostrils.

Snapping back to reality, Ron said teasingly "Speaking of Chimmarito's, you should avoid them too. I've never seen your brothers clear a room as fast as they did the night you tried the grande chimmarito" Realizing what he just said, Ron tensed, closing his eyes in anticipation of retaliation. When nothing happened he risked opening one eye. At first he thought that either Kim didn't hear him or was just ignoring the comment, but that notion passed the moment he felt Kim's shoulders quiver. Looking down Ron couldn't help but smile when he realized Kim was trying to hide the fact she was laughing.

With a smile that made Ron's heart melt, Kim looked straight into his soft brown eyes and said "you're just not going to let me live that down are you? But, it was great seeing the tweebs run so fast"

For what seemed like an eternity Ron's eyes were locked with Kim's soft green ones. Silently he wondered why it took him so long to realize what he felt for Kim was more that any ordinary friendship could fulfill. Before he realized what he was doing, Ron drew Kim's body toward his in a gentle embrace. As he did he felt Kim nuzzle her head against his chest, and he smiled at the thought of how Kim would react if she heard his heart racing. "All this time you were here, but I never knew it until now." He said to himself silently. "But never again will I be so blind."

Looking up at his peaceful face, Kim gently brought Ron out of his reverie. "Ron…"

"Yeah KP?" Ron asked, sounding half asleep.

With a quiver in her voice, Kim said "I can still hear your stomach grumbling…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sitting in a quiet bistro located in some town not marked on their map, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric sat with his brother Alphonse. Ed was starting on his third bowl of delicious spiced noodles that the bistro was famous with the locals for. Ed was thoroughly enjoying his meal when…

"Brother, are you sure we're going the right way?" Alphonse asked with a slight hint of exasperation in his voice. "I mean, we've been searching for the stone for what seems like forever, but we keep turning up dead ends."

"What are ya so worried about Al?" Ed asked in what could be taken for nonchalant tones. "I mean, you keep telling me that I need to think things through, not to rush in. Now you're the one getting fidgety!"

"I'm not fidgety!" Al stated, nervously "It's just…"

"Just what?" Ed asked, stopping his chopsticks in mid bite.

"I don't know, brother." Al answered with more frustration than he cared to show. "It's just that something major is going on. I can't put my finger on it, but something is going on that someone is trying to cover up. And I think we're right in the middle of it."

Resuming his eating, Ed replied in the same nonchalant tone "Eh, just your imagination getting to ya. You really should relax," Ed continued with a careless look and a half full mouth "and don't worry so much."

"I suppose your right," Al responded, sounding mollified by his brother's relaxed attitude "but I still have a favor to ask. I need you to help me with my alchemy. I have been studying every free moment we've had, but I need help with the chemical compounds and the symbols."

"Whaddaya mean?" Ed sputtered, a noodle hanging out of his mouth. "You're a great alchemist Al. Why would you need my help?"

"I know that, brother; but everyone still needs help from time to time. The transmutations I'm reading about are quite complex. The symbols are intricate and some of the compounds are quite rare"

"Is that so?" Ed asked, trying unsuccessfully to mask his curiosity. "What kind of transmutations are you working on?"

"Well," Al replied, unsure how to proceed "I've been reading about how alchemists in the old days were able to open "tunnels" if you will, allowing easier transportation from place to place. I figured that if we could get to each of our leads on the stone quicker, then we'll be able to fix your body, Brother."

Somewhat surprised, Ed looked at Al with an expression of astonishment that he could not hide. "I've read about those same transmutations, none of the Alchemists who tried them were ever successful. They either didn't work or the ones that could open the tunnels were never seen again. I don't think trying those transmutations would be a smart move right now."

"I'm sure we would be able to pull it off Brother." Al replied with his usual optimism. "With our knowledge and your power, we could make it work. If anything less, we could always try to find Father and…"

An almost palpable black cloud settled over Ed as he abruptly stopped eating. "We don't need anything from that bastard Al. He upped and left us without as second thought all those years ago. We've gotten through on our own this far. We don't need him!"

Saddened by his brother's outburst, Al meekly replied "You're wrong, Brother. We could gain a lot from finding father!" His enthusiasm rising, Alphonse continued passionately "We might even be able to get our bodies back to normal without the stone if we get his help!"

"We can do it without him, Al" Ed replied, in quiet tones "We don't need him."


End file.
